Danny Seville Tales 1:Football,Girls and Music
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: This is about a 14 year Old Daniel Seville who returns from Ohio but when He faces an Old flame in an football match Danny Develops feelings for his old Flame JeanettexOC


"This is the worst day of my life"

Alvin was saying to Brittany after he, Simon and Theodore were chosen for the school American football team and they were playing the south side jackhammers

"have you found out who there star player is?"

asked Brittany and when Alvin told her it was a kid named Danny miller, the reaction she gave him was a shriek of excitement because Danny had dated Jeanette but he broke her heart when he left L.A. but to be the star player of the jackhammers (which resided in Ohio)

now that was an achievement. but before Brittany could speak the jackhammers express bus pulled up into the school car park and there he was, Danny Andrew miller the jackhammers forward was stood outside the school looking at the sign above the door which he read

"welcome south side jackhammers to Los Angele's high school home of the L.A. crocodiles football team"

then he walked inside looking around, Brittany was literally drooling over Danny but Jeanette was walking by Danny on her way out to the stands to watch the game "sorry about that let me help you with that" Danny helped Jeanette pick up her school bag but avoided eye contact with his EX girlfriend but no matter what he did Jeanette noticed him "Danny is that you" Danny looked up then Jeanette screamed in excitement and hugged him "Danny I've missed you so much" then Simon came out when Jeanette just managed to kiss Danny

"JEANETTE"

Jeanette didn't half jump a mile when Simon shouted at her

"Simon, this is Danny"

said Jeanette half frightened but Simon took Danny to the ground and pounded him before Danny used his signature right fist to the side of Simon's jaw knocking half of Simon's teeth out before throwing him through a window just when two of Danny's mates from Ohio state high school beat up Simon even more making Jeanette cry out

"STOP IT DANNY"

he ran off when Alvin, rob and Theodore fought off Danny's goons then helped Simon up

"Simon I'm so sorry"

said Jeanette as she carried him to the changing room. when the game was about to start Danny and his mates jack and james ran to their changing rooms to get ready for the game

"okay boys lets go out there and hurt them even more"

the Croc's came out first to now or never from high school musical 3 then the jackhammers came out to glass shatters by disturbed making everyone jump but the jackhammers were intimidatingwith Danny in the team but there actions well when the jackhammers were 10-22 down Danny speared Alvinfully in the ribs leaving him winded before taking the ball for a touchdown making it 19-22 to the Croc's

but they had to see to Alvin

"Alvin are you alright"

asked Brittany when he managed to sit up and spit blood into a bucket before being stretchered off the field by paramedics then there was trouble because Jeannette went into the changing rooms and put on a Croc's uniform and ran out onto the field "Jeanette no Danny will break you in half look at what happened to Alvin" said the coach but Jeanette said really angrily

"this bastard hurt my boyfriend and has taken the soul of Danny miller the man i used to love so i want IN"

when the game went into the 16Th minute of the last quarter Jeanette had intense eyes set on Danny then the play was ready and Jeanette passed all the team of the jackhammers except Danny who was left and then it was one on one but Jeanette said to herself because when she came on it was 23-22 to the jackhammers so if she scores her team wins

"this is for you Simon"

she ran full on into Danny almost winding him and she ran the ball down for a touchdown to make it 25-22 to the Croc's and got the win sending the crowd in an uproar then she went to Danny and helped him up

"Jeanette I'msorry for what happened with Simon"

said Danny but before he could finish Jeanette put her finger up to his lips before kissing him fully

"Danny i love you"

Jeanette was lifted off her feet and put on Danny's shoulders by rob and Theodore before walking her home

"night Jeanette" before going next door into his own house.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Danny and Jeanette walked to school next day hand in hand when people were whispering

"Danny's returned to L.A."

but Danny didn't go to class so he handed Jeanette over to Simon while he went to the recording studio in the music department of the school where he wanted to try recording a new song with Alvin called were coming down for the school, after recording Danny said sorry to Alvin for disrupting his recording session and for the spear Danny did yesterday before they shook hands and became Friends. when the speakers were put on at lunch for the new song by Alvin and the chipmunks Danny was sat quietly with his Nintendo DS playing professor Layton and the curious village when Alvin said on the mic "this new song is called were coming down and is Danny miller in the crowd cause he swung by the studio and i must say he has an amazing voice "when Danny was on stage everyone was quiet "you ready boys" ready Danny" the music started with sound effects of bombs going off then Danny saying

"Yeah, we comin' now.  
Come on.  
Uhhhh  
yeah, that's right.  
Yo,we puttin' it down.

it was like watching a real rock band perform when Alvin and Danny struck their guitars and Theodore on the drums was beating like mad as the beat continued and Danny and Alvin were like two madmen as they performed for the school.

It's like a family in here, we're just a little disabled.  
Puttin' it down, we lay 'em out on a table.  
Who's in the house? The brothers in the house.  
Gotta turn it out, let them know what we about.

Kinda like Cain and Abel, a bit unstable.  
Don't break the frame, break the whole damn table.  
How we shut it down? We give them a blast,  
We'll keep it real, put the shoes in their ass.

Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables!

Get the tables.  
As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.  
It's called getting it live (Get the tables),  
Until the end of time (Get the tables),  
And you can never survive (Get the tables).

Hypnotised in a trance, gotta make them dance.  
Jump in the pit and now throw up your hands.  
Havin' a party, we blast on the mics,  
Spittin' lyrics from my tongue and bringin' the hype.

The door's wide open, do you dare to come in?  
Battle with the boys, mess with us, we're the same.  
So who's up next as we gather 'round the table?  
Lay your ass flat, let you know what we're about.

Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables!

Get the tables.  
As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.  
It's called getting it live (Get the tables),  
Until the end of time (Get the tables),  
And you can never survive (Get the tables).

Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables.  
Get the tables!

Get the tables.  
As soon as you realize that you can never survive.  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.  
It's called getting it live (Get the tables),  
Until the end of time (Get the tables),  
And you can never survive (Get the tables).

Get the tables.  
As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.

As soon as you realize that you can never survive,  
And when you cross us, you're gonna get the tables.  
It's called getting it live (Get the tables),  
Until the end of time (Get the tables),  
And you can never survive (Get the tables)."

when the song finished they got a tremendous applause from the crowd before starting a new song which started off with a heart beat then Danny started his guitar solo to Tazz's if you dare which everyone thought was quite good because he even did Tazz's survive if i let you and Alvin did the vocals for that one

"lets hear it for the Danny and Alvin connection"

said the principle as Alvin and Danny walked off stage with Simon and Theodore

"that was great Danny i mean you can sing, play guitar solo's and get a crowd going man I'm glad you came back"

said Alvin as they walked to their music class together

"hey Alvin you want to record a new one sometime"

asked Danny when Jeanette placed her Hand's round his waist before handing him a bottle of water

"hey Danny, Brittany wants you to help her with the guitar"

"right I'm coming now baby"

said Danny as he helped Brittany with the rift of the guitar and how to control it then onto solo's which she picked it up really well but Danny's good luck was about to change as of tomorrow.

THAT NIGHT...

the phone rang in the Chipette's tree house at 1am in the morning making Eleanor stir

"I'm coming"

when she picked up the phone she heard coughing and spluttering through the phone

"hello Eleanor its Danny listen I've just been beaten up by Ohio kid's send help please" said Danny down the phone as he passed out sending Eleanor in a panic

"Danny hold on I'll be there as soon as i can"

Eleanor woke Brittany to run round to Danny's house

"what happened Danny" asked Brittany but began panicking more when Danny passed out in her Arms

"oh god what do i do"

the paramedics arrived carrying Danny on a stretcher to the hospital while Eleanor said to her sister

"not a word to Jeanette you hear Brittany not a word"

Next Morning...

"Don't worry Jeanette I'm sure he'll come"

said Alvin as Brittany came to talk to him

"Alvin, Danny was rushed to hospital last night because he had a fit"

Alvin and Brittany looked at Jeanette before Alvin spoke

"okay Britt i won't say anything to Jeanette i mean she's got enough without having to worry about Danny lets just leave her be"

but the truth soon slipped out when Jeanette was doing a recording for her new song because it was the annual singing contest and she'd signed up herself and Danny for it so they could knock Brittany off the number 1 spot of the school music charts, then word spread that Danny had died making Jeanette cry her eyes out

"not Danny please not Danny"

she was livid but she had Simon to comfort her, but she ran to the music department and imeadiatly started recording a song called Danny's tribute

"this is for you Danny baby"

"It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-Be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you"

The Next Morning...

the school charts were up and running Brittany checked them but got a huge shock when the Danny and Alvin connection were number 1 With if you dare

"what the? Danny's number 1 that's not possible"

"oh but it is Brittany"

said Danny who'd was stood right behind her

"and whoever said i was dead owes Jeanette an apology"

Brittany fainted when Danny ran down the corridor to the auditorium and did his electric slide past his girlfriend Jeanette with tremendous applause from Simon and Theodore making Alvin think

"he could use that on stage when he's singing"

but it were a good job Brittany was listening or Danny wouldn't have turned round and made her jump

"OI NOSEY KEEP OUTTA CONVERSATIONS"

Brittany was doing everything in her power to make sure Danny didn't perform in the competition but couldn't think of a way then it came to her

"the championship final game against the university of Texas which Danny not want to miss but then he won't be...able to perform with his band"

her devious mind set to work on how to ruin Danny's dreams of a championship and a singing career, but she had to convince the headmaster to move the date of the singing contest to Saturday when the big game is on instead of Friday.

Two Days To The Game...

"guys we got two days until we play the rattlesnakes and these bastards are tough but when we have our team focus thing tonight we will spot there weakness' and counter their strengths so that means Simon have the speed advantage while me and rob have the strength advantage but we have our weakness' and they can easily be exploited like when i was part of the jackhammers i never snapped Jeanette in half because i don't hit girls but the rattlesnakes running back is a girl so I'm gonna make an acceptation cause anytime i faced that girl i end up getting snapped in half and I'm only gonna admit this once but I'm scared, you guys and I'm gonna need your help that's why I'm gonna ask Brittany if she wants to play cause Brittany also scares me as well, but if we can get her to play then we can fight fire with fire SO NOW LETS GET TO WORK GUYS"

then Jeanette looked up making Danny tug his collar

"and girl, sorry babes"

said Danny as he kissed Jeanette on the cheek before going outside for practise

"dammit man"

Alvin noticed a flyer on the door of the changing room for the singing competition and he was really pissed off

"Danny have you seen these flyer's, man there set for the day of the championship final, but who would move the singing competition onto game day?"

Danny had a clear idea who would do such a thing

"Jeanette hold onto this"

Danny handed Jeanette his game helmet and took off his shoulder pads so he was just wearing his training shirt and ran to find Brittany

"the bitch will pay"

as soon as he went to Brittany's cheerleader practise he didn't half shout at her, he only stopped when the cheerleaders coach came and broke it up

"whats going here?"

"Brittany here moved the singing competition to game day so i can't be playing football and sing at the same time"

then an idea struck Brittany

"Danny what if the competition was during half time then you are in two places at once"

said Brittany and the result was a kiss off Danny before he pegged it back to his class

"okay i got brittany to agree that we do the competion during half time then the winner performs at the end of the game"

when everyone left Danny held Jeanette's hand going to rehearsals for new songs

"baby what song you thinking of"

asked Jeanette as Danny pulled from his jacket pocket a song sheet on which songs he's sung so far but there was one song he wanted to try for his teams theme song

"how about enter sandman"

asked Danny as Alvin and Simon came in "Danny have you thought of a song" Danny showed him the song enter sandman then they set to work while Jeanette listened.

"Say your prayers little one  
Dont forget, my son  
To include everyone

Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

Somethings wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they arent of snow white

Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragons fire  
And of things that will bite

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land

Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take

Hush little baby, dont say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
Its just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Were off to never never land"

When they'd finished Alvin, Simon and Theodore left for their biology class Danny made a new record that wasn't on his song list, it was Jeanette's favourite song "everyday" by Zac efron and Vanessa Hudgens and he and Jeanette Sang it well together before leaving together.

Alvin,simon,theodore and danny were up all night performing and Danny even brought some beer to keep them awake "hey guys"

shouted Danny as he was pulling another beer from his case and threw one to Simon and Theodore

"yeah Danny"

answered Alvin as he received a beer from Danny

"hey funniest thing is right i bought these instead of a new guitar cause my current one is shall we say ageing so i'm sticking it in my trophy cabinet so when my birthday comes on the friday after the game i'm after a new guitar called the hammerhead V2"

the boys put there beers together and shouted

"the game on saturday" before going to bed.

GAME DAY.  
when the bell rang for the beggining of school the football team went to change into their uniforms, danny's heart was beating twice as fast

"okay guys this our last practise tonight before we play the biggest game of our lives"

the team erupted into cheers as they were practising for the game while danny was getting jeanette ready to catch passes because danny was the quarter back for the game while jeanette was taking danny's postion of forward so she could break anyone in half but this was one game they didn't want to lose

"okay guys this is it lets do this thing and if we win Jeanette gets a double whammy tonight from me and Simon okay baby" jeannette began blushing as Danny kissed her before hugging her and pulling on his helmet and shouting

"what are we?

"dead men and woman"

shouted the team when Danny also shouted

"and are we afraid of the big bad snake"

"FUCK NO!!!" the team replied as they ran on to the field to enter sandman with Danny driving on a lawn mower with his guitar playing an instrumental version before they played the full song later on in the night when the rattlesnakes came out to paranoid which made "Jeanette hide behind Danny

"Danny is that the girl you were talking about"

Jeanette pointed to Paige "iron maiden" ryker the rattlesnakes star running back and the quarterbacks executioner and Danny's ex girlfriend

"yes Jeanette she's the one that put me in hospital when i was playing for the jackhammers as quarter back she smashed all my ribs and busted my nose just because I broke her heart"

Jeanette Gulped down her fear before the ref started the game with Danny doing a superb pass to Jeanette but was taken down when Paige speared her knocking her lifeless

"Jeanette you okay, how many fingers am i holding up"

asked Danny as Jeanette came too

"you okay baby"

Jeanette smiled before they carried on with the game when Jeanette and Danny scored twelve touchdowns to make it 46-22 to the crocs

"well done boys and girls"

the couch shouted as Danny and Jeanette came into the changing rooms

"great job Danny now guys listen you saw what happened to Jeanette now we need you to do the same because in case you forgot we've got "iron man" Danny miller and Simon "speedy Gonzales" Seville so we can't lose" said the coach as the team shouted

"what are we"  
"DEADMEN"

replied Jeanette as the team sprinted out of the the tunnel full of energy ready take on the rattlesnakes, when they began though Jeanette ran right into a pair of brass knuckles carried by Paige into the jaw but Simon regained the ball during the fumble and ran it down for a touchdown before seeing to Jeanette

"you okay baby" asked Simon as Jeanette got to her feet

"yeah I'm fine just my leg its given way"

Paige was laughing as Danny was getting ready to deliver a pass since he was quarter back. Danny was running really fast but felt his heart give out as he dropped the ball making Paige run for the touchdown putting the rattlesnakes in the lead

"god dammit looks like we've lost Danny" but Danny was up and running when Jeanette came back on the field

"Danny hang in there we will win this championship i promise"

it was the last play of the game and the crocs needed 1 touchdown to win

"come on guys lets put an end to the rattlesnakes unbeaten run"

the score was 67-70 to the rattlesnakes and they didn't look to give an inch and as soon as Danny made the throw which Alvin caught before he ran making passes to Simon then to Jeanette then rob and the last pass to Danny who came face to face with Paige and he ran right through her like a runaway freight train and drove the ball into the ground for a touchdown and the scores level at 70-70 Danny kicked the match winning goal and sealed the game with Jeanette running into his arms when the final whistle blew and kissing him

"we did it Danny"

the officials presented the crocs with the play-off trophy as they did a lap of honour with Jeanette on Danny's shoulder holding the trophy as the crowd thundered with shouts and cheers as they ran onto the pitch and mobbed the team with congratulations, when they got home Jeanette got her double whammy from Simon and Danny and enjoyed themselves

"night Danny" said Jeanette really softly in Danny's ear

"night baby" replied danny as they kissed each other goodnight.

DANNY'S 15TH BIRTHDAY

"happy birthday Danny"

said Jeanette when she brought him breakfast

"listen errm they couldn't have the singing contest last night so they moved it to tonight for your fifteenth birthday and they have a surprise for you downstairs"

as Jeanette went downstairs to wrap Danny's new hammerhead V2, Alvin went to Danny's room and took him Vanessa hudgens' V and Identifiable albums while Simon bought Danny a DVD and program from Wrestlemania X-7

"thanks guys now I'm gonna rehearse"

"not without this your not"

Alvin and Simon moved aside to let Jeanette get to Danny's bed

"your kidding me you actually got me it"

Danny said carefully tearing the paper revealing his new guitar

"now I'm ready to rock"

as they went downstairs Danny was wearing his guitar round his neck as they were rehearsing a new song with Alvin and Simon while Theodore was on his drums playing along to let it rock which Danny was playing guitar and vocals, Alvin was just playing guitar while Simon did the rap,

(Verse 1:Danny Seville)  
I see your dirty face  
Hide behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie  
And you take your time  
And you do your crime  
Well you made your bed  
I'm in mine

(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

(Verse 2: Danny)  
Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger  
To the world  
To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine

(Chorus)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock (rock!)  
Let It Rock (rock!)  
Let It Rock

(Verse 3: Simon)  
Yeeeeeaaaaah!  
Wayne's world  
Planet Rock  
Panties drop  
And the top  
And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop  
I sing about angels like Angela  
(Rock!)  
And Pamela  
(Rock!)  
And Samantha  
(Rock!)  
And Amanda  
And Tamara  
What?  
I'm in here like betch what's up  
Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
I can f**k you up  
I can f**k you down  
Shawty we can go wherever just pick a town  
And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
Big as rocks like on the ground  
Dirty like sex that's on the ground  
(Alvin)

(Chorus: Danny)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock (heyyyyy!)  
Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock (rock!)  
Let It Rock (rock!)  
Let It Rock  
Just Let It Rock (rock!)  
Let It Rock (rock!)  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock...  
Let It Rock...

(Verse 4: Simon)  
I'm back like I forgot somethin'  
I'm somethin'  
Who knew rock rubbin' rap runnin'  
Miles like it's tryna get a flat stomach  
Like Wayne a personal traina  
My aim is perfect I'll bang ya  
Period, like the remainda

(Bridge: Danny)  
I wish I could be  
As cool as you  
And I wish I could say  
The things you do  
But I can't and I won't live a lie  
No not this time

when they'd finished Danny put on his guitar hero gear which consisted of jeans, vest, red X and Brazil wristbands and his best belt with buckle which said GHOST RIDER

"okay were ready"

Jeanette drove them to the reliant stadium in Houston were the contest was to be held"okay guys were nearly there get your stuff ready" Alvin polished down his guitar which he called the war machine after his favourite song by kiss, Simon prepared his guitar called zero gravity, when they arrived Danny and Alvin lead the way while Theodore and Simon brought up the rear and were just in time to catch the end of Brittany's performance when the announcer said

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome on stage Danny miller, Alvin, Simon and Theodore THE ALVIN AND DANNY CONNECTION"

as they walked onto the stage they got a huge ovation from a capacity crowd of over 120,000 strong in attendance as Danny played the opening to kiss' war machine and letting Alvin do the vocals since it was his favourite song.

Wanna bite the hand that feeds me, wanna turn the tides  
Set the demons free and watch 'em fly  
Strike down the one who leads me, I'm gonna take his place  
Gonna vindicate the human race  
Better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
Better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine

Take the reins of power and seize them, draw the battle lines  
Armageddon's just a matter of time  
Tear down the voice of reason, let the arrows fly  
Your freedom's just a state of mind, yeah

Better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
You better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine

You better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
You better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine

Better watch out 'cause I'm a war machine  
I'm a war machine, I'm a war machine

After the song finished Danny did a guitar solo to cliffs of Dover before leaving the stage

"well guys i think we've done it".

later that night.  
"ladies and gentleman i have the results for the music contest and the winner is the Danny and Alvin connection"

the boys came on stage to perform one last time but this time they were wearing masks and began playing slipknots before i forget,

"Go!

Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!  
which ended in applause before the entire group took a bow, collected their awards and left

"you know something Jeanette i think this whole night went really well"

said Danny as they were walking

"i agree Danny, i agree" replied Jeanette while she had her head on his shoulder walking home.


End file.
